Mario and Luigi RPG: Puppet Masters -Remastered Version-
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: [The Remastered Version of the original story 'Mario and Luigi RPG: Puppet Masters'.] Antasma returns on Dreamberts' coronation day! Mario and Luigi stand up and fight with their friend Starlow but the bat king sends them away to an island where time has stopped. Now the three must escape and beat Antasma once again, but this time with the help of some mysterious star guardians.
1. Chapter 1

** Welcome back everyone! I guess the first question you're all asking is "Another Puppet Masters? Remastered?! WHAT IS THIS?!" Weeeell, I actually got some mixed reviews on the last Puppet Masters about how the story line was confusing or the Celestial Spectrums didn't really contribute to the story that much. So, this is supposed to be something were there is a longer story with more in-depth descriptions and characters, better spelling and grammar, and a better view on the plot.**

** Well, now that's settled, I present to you: ****_Mario and Luigi RPG: Puppet Masters_****.**

* * *

><p><span>Mario and Luigi RPG: Puppet Masters<span>

{REMASTERED}

MVFBattleEevee

Every legend has a hero or villain before them, or maybe an even more powerful being that came before them that has kept itself to the shadows.

Miles and miles away, on a different shore and in a different kingdom, a mail parakoopa was on his way to deliver a very important message to the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Your typical everyday shenanigans were about to be turned upside-down, for another adventure of our two favorite plumbers was about to begin.

This morning, Princess Peach had received a letter early this morning for also Mario and Luigi to read. It read that they had been invited back to Pi'illo Island after a whole year for Prince Dreambert's coronation ceremony in order to become the new king of his people.

They immediately sent an RSVP back to the island and had soon packed their bags for the private blimp that had arrived. Princess Peach had also invited along a few toads and Toadsworth for the journey. Never had they all been so happy to take another vacation.

"Oh my!" the mushroom princess exclaimed at how decorated the island now looked for the prince's coronation. "Everything looks so authentic!"

True, the island had been covered in sparkles and feathers that glistened as every color of the rainbow. Even the island had been closed-off to the tourists for the month so only private guests could be allowed on. Everything was also very neat and tidy.

Toadsworth looked around, "Indeed, it seems that our friends have worked very hard to impress their guests."

Mario and Luigi trailed behind, fascinated by all the sparkly decorations.

Peach turned around to face them, "We'll go on ahead, and you two should look around for a while."

She took her group of toads up to the castle.

Mario smiled at his brother, "Today is-a sure going to be one to remember, eh Luigi?"

"Oh yeah!" Luigi nodded.

They both ran after Peach.

When they got to the castle, a pair of pi'illos approached them both in very fancy types of ware.

"You must be Mario and Luigi." the pink one said.

"You two will be seated in row five, please." the blue one then spoke.

The two each got a special pink card labeled 'Heroic Guest Card' and were let in by the pair. Mario and Luigi stepped inside the castle in awe.

Never had the pair seen anything so grand, every wall was coated in gold streamers and frilly strings. Banners sporting the Royal Pi'illo emblem were hanging from the roof and flowing in the soft breeze that was coming from the entryway. Even flowers from every color of the rainbow were potted in every corner.

Luigi bent down to spin one of the flowers, "It sure is beautiful, I wish we had some of these flowers."

Mario was about to respond until one of the pi'illo masters entered from the north part of the castle.

"Please follow me to the furthest part of the castle, we are about to begin the coronation ceremony." he said in a voice that filled the whole room and then went back towards the furthest regions of the castle.

"Let's go." Mario said before he followed the pi'illo, Luigi followed after him.

The two plumbers were caught into the crowd as they entered the north side; it was quite the squeeze to enter such a narrow passageway. By the time they exited the next room, a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey! Watch it! I'm floating here!"

They turned towards the commotion to find a very familiar star sprite trying to squeeze her way through the crowd.

"Hey-a Starlow! Over-a here!" Mario signaled over to her.

The star sprite located Mario and flew over to them, "Hello Yellow! You guys seem to be looking nice today!"

"Yeah," Luigi replied. "I see that you were also invited here for Dreambert's coronation ceremony."

"Yup! I knew he would, since we did help rescue his people and vanquish Antasma." she smiled.

They delve themselves into a deep conversation as they were taken into the flow of the other guests whom had arrived. The trio wound up in the dark part of the castle, surprised to find it no longer dark. Instead, the area had been renovated, making look more like the main part of Pi'illo Castle, but with added rooms to it. Even the torches were burning a rich golden color, not the smoky shade of purple like they used to.

Soon, the group would go through the other rooms until they came to a grand room that looked like it was set up as a cathedral with a restored Zeekeeper statue at the head of it.

And there, standing under that said statue was Dreambert, wearing a cloak of Zeekeeper feathers, a gold crown, and sparkle makeup around his eyes.

Everyone sat down in the rows, making sure that they were in their assigned seats. Eldream came up to the prince and pressed a sparkly four-pointed star to his forehead, ready to begin.

He turned around to face the crowd, seeing that they were in their seats he began, "Good morning, guests, and thank you for coming to witness our prince to take on the responsibilities of becoming our King today. We humbly thank you for your time."

Eldream then turned to Dreambert, who straightened his back, "Do you, Prince Dreambert, accept the role of becoming our full-fledged leader? To inherit the role of your father and his father and his father's father? To put your people first and yourself last?"

"I do." Dreambert responded, sounding much more mature than he had a year before.

"Do you, Prince Dreambert, promise to hold our traditions? To accept every pi'illo as a fair and equal citizen? To respect your partners in national trade and your neighbors to this island?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power invested in me, Eldream of the elders, I humbly accept your promises and look forward to your leadership."

The elderly pi'illo bowed and moved behind Dreambert as he was about to make a speech.

"My dear citizens and friends, I know that it has been a year since I was revived, I have yet so much to learn about the world today, but I will do my best to be the king of Pi'illo Island. I will hold the struggles and weights of this new responsibility, for my mother and father would have struggled with the same.

"So I, Prince Dreambert, now dub myself as King Dreambert, the new ruler of Pi'illo Island."

As he finished, the room broke into applause, showing that they agreed with him, for Dreambert deserved to be king.

However, the ceremony was still not done yet. For you see, each new king has to hold both the Staff of Dreams and the Pi'illo Ring in order to complete the ceremony.

A pink-and-white frilled pi'illo with a blue-and-white frilled pi'illo floated down the aisle, holding each one of the artifacts. They stopped in front of their soon-to-be-king and held out the symbols of power.

Dreambert reached for them, confidently.

BOOOOOOOOOM

A massive explosion ripped open the fabric between dreams and reality right over the Zeekeeper statue. Giant claws were at the opposite ends of the rip.

Suddenly, great unholy screech was heard that could have ruptured every eardrum in the room. The claws pulled out a massive body that floated steadily down behind Dreambert.

The prince turned around to face it with Eldream at his side.

"Antasma…" he scowled, trying to hide his fear.

The bat king's high-pitched laughed filled the room, "Yes! It is I, Antasma, the Bat King! SKREEK!"

Something was off about him, he was in his full-battle form, which was quite unusual since he couldn't really open up portals in this form. His colors were darker, almost making him look like a speck of midnight.

Mario and Luigi jumped into action.

"Hold it-a right there!" said Mario.

"Stay back!" he sent one of his ultra-sound shockwaves at them. The two got sent to the wall, clutching their ears.

Antasma turned to Dreambert, "They are in no importance to me, for I have a bigger fish to fry."

He reached down with one of his massive claws and picked up Dreambert.

"You." he smirked.

Dreambert struggled, his feathers not helping his escape.

Starlow floated up towards the two hastily, "WAIT! Antasma! Explain what's going on! You appear out of nowhere and suddenly decide to kidnap Dreambert?! Yeesh, you're starting to act like Bowser."

Antasma was infuriated by the koopa king's name, "SKREEK! Don't you dare compare me to that low-life! He doesn't even deserve the title of king!"

Holding Dreambert in one hand, he began to explain as the Mario Bros started to regain their stature, "You see, I didn't really die back there, after the four of you defeated me. Instead, my essence was transmuted into nightmare particles, causing me to return to the dream vorld in order to regain my strength.

"Skrek. As I patiently vaited for my strength to return, I thought to myself, vhen I return there vill not be any another kind of stone to use. I'll be left powerless, only relying on the strength from nightmares. Skreek.

"Then I remembered that the pi'illo monarchy had the inherited power to control dreams and could even use them as a useful resource against their foes. Skreek. That's vhen I thought, vhy not steal Screambert? Screech. I'll just use him to power my assault.

"I even found…other materials while I vas recovering from vithin my prison, vith nothing else to pass the time they vere the perfect thing to let me stretch my limits. Screek.

"And so I vaited patiently, feeding off of nightmares for an entire year, growing stronger and stronger each passing day."

He looked into Dreambert's eyes, "And now I got vhat I came here for."

Antasma purred before turning back towards the Bros, who had just recently decided to join up next to Starlow.

Dreambert then had the idea to bite one of Antasma's large claws. His lower fangs bit into the fleshy part of his finger and drew little of the black blood that flew through the bat king now. Antasma winced in pain before flicking the tiny pi'illo with his other hand in annoyance.

More people from within the audience stood up and tried to see what was going on as Princess Peach tried to usher them back. Seeing Antasma flick Dreambert made them cry out in alarm.

This act only made the heroes angrier. They knew that they were way outmatched by Antasma and had no hope in an easy victory this time. The three were going to need help from some stronger force of nature to help them win.

But however, Antasma was floating right in front of them with the soon-to-be-King of Pi'illo Island in his grasp. There was no help in this challenging battle this time.

"You'll never win." warned Luigi, getting into his traditional battle position.

Antasma laughed, "Ah that my green friend is where you're wrong. For I am much stronger then I have ever been in my lifetime. I vill not lose."

"I wouldn't brag about it buddy!" Starlow snarled.

"Don't vorry!" he started with a wave of his hand. "For I vill not be seeing you anymore! I have found a special place for the three of you to stay while I conquer the vorld!"

Antasma extended his arms out to his sides, "Good bye! Mustached brothers!"

A great blast of invisible energy exited from his cape and created a dark void in front of him. It sucked the entire room into it with dark energy, making the inside of his cape look like the starry night sky. During the process, his cape had the look like it was being shredded itself, as dark wisps of energy flew from its ends.

Dreambert stopped struggling for a moment and, recognizing the ability Antasma was using, yelled, "RUN! IT'S A BLACK HOLE!"

The three got the message and began to run in the opposite direction.

Starlow wasn't strong enough to float away from it and screamed as she fell in. Luigi then couldn't keep on running as he started to float upwards, he began to swim in the air, yet he was also dragged into the mass of terror.

Mario still ran on, even after his feet floated off the floor. Princess Peach finally regained conscious and looked over towards the struggled red plumber.

"Mario!"

No use, he was also pulled into the portal, where nightmarish screams rang in his ears and dark shades of purple engulfed his vision.

The portal closed, Peach fainted from shock, and Antasma laughed.

* * *

><p><strong> There you have it! A longer chapter filed with much excitement for the nest rewritten twenty three!<strong>

** Also, there will be better notes at the top and bottom of the chapters for more explanation of what is going on in the story.**

** -MVF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hrm...I'm really sad about how no one is giving feedback or is talking to me anymore.**

**So yeah...I'll post this chapter and be off with myself.**

* * *

><p>Antasma's ability had sucked the three adventures into a dream filled with unavoidable nightmares. Causing the three to toss and turn in their sleep as they were drifted off towards a faraway land where the party ensemble back at Pi'illo Island couldn't reach them.<p>

A flower bloomed somewhere off in a distant Dream World, creating such a beautiful image as it was surrounded by the floating images of this dimension. It was a white rose with hot pink glowing tips that looked dangerous to look at, with a golden stem and thick thorns to add.

Mario looked at it in his dream, the flower seemingly larger than he average rose as he stared at it more. Suddenly, the plant turned to look at him in awe. It quivered in excitement before growing into a bundle of thorn bushes that reached up into the imaginary sky.

Mario ran towards it, shouting at it to wait for him. Sadly, the rose didn't hear his cries of protest as its bud then flew back down and grew teeth from within its petals. It flew downwards and downwards more until Mario was eaten up by the plant.

This wasn't a dream; it was an other-worldly nightmare.

From within the flower, Mario thought that he was going to die; his heart skipped a few beats. He looked around and saw that he was in a dark void with fifteen figures standing ahead of him. Each figure was a different color and was huddled together, whispering to each other with sleepy voices.

One of them was the loudest, trying to encourage the others to get up and move by tugging at their arms or screaming at them. It looked across a Mario, stopping for a moment, and stared. The red plumber couldn't move nor look away, thus was forced to endure the magenta figure in front of him to close-in and scream.

"WAKE UP!"

Slowly, Mario came back to the land of the living, carefully opening his eyes. He groaned before clutching his head, assuming that it had been hit. Pain immediately flooded through his body as he tried to refill his senses.

Mario then tried to stand up and take-in his surroundings, another grown from his right side made him turn to find Luigi rubbing his head with a dazed Starlow on top of him. He helped his brother up, causing Starlow to force herself to float off of Luigi.

"Are-a you okay?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine bro." Luigi stopped rubbing his head. "I think that I've just had a nightmare though."

Mario looked at him, "What was it-a about?"

The green plumber looked at his hand, "I think I saw Donkey Kong in a dress."

Starlow looked at the green bro before she turned to Mario, "Where are we?"

The trio then took their time to look around, surprised at what they saw. Everything around them was frozen, as if they were currently stuck on the pause button. All life had stopped. The sky wasn't even normal, instead of a regular clear blue and fluffy clouds there were only black and white liquid scribbles decorating the upper areas, moving like wriggling worms.

"Guys," Starlow had floated over to the back of them, "you may want to look at this."

The two plumbers turned around to find that the scribbly sky curved downwards and made contact with the earth. However, the most shocking thing that they found was a huge, yet very colorful, emblem on this certain side. The emblem was a four-pointed star overlapping a crescent moon, both were the same shade of soft purple, and gold clock gears behind it, covering an unknown symbol that might be recognizable later.

Mario looked around at the sky some more, it turned out that it did curve and touch the ground, like a dome.

Luigi poked the part of the sky that they were turned towards them, nothing happened. He then decided to put his whole hand on it to find that it fazed right through it, making it feel like his hand was submerged in water.

Luigi took his hand out, "Well that's odd."

Mario nodded, "Yeah, I wonder if-a we can travel across, into-a it."

Starlow shook her head again, "No, don't try. We don't know what's in there, or what's on the other side. If there is another side."

Luigi thought for a moment, "Then that means that we don't have a measurable means of escape found just yet. I mean, we could be trapped here forever if we decide not to cross."

Mario nodded, agreeing with his brother, "Luigi, I-a think that you are-a right, we should try and-a cross it to see what we can-a find."

Luigi nodded, "Let's do this."

Starlow sighed, "Boys…"

They didn't hear her as they gathered in front of the sky and got into running positions, ready to tackle it. Mario gave the signal and they charged.

"STOP. DON'T GO INTO THE FIELD."

Mario and Luigi stopped dead in their tracks as a telepathic voice boomed inside of their heads, gushing power. Starlow even froze at the sound of it.

The two plumbers got back into their standard positions and made three-sixties trying to locate the sound of the voice. They could only identify the fact that it was a female voice, but not how or where it had come from.

"What was that?" asked Luigi, trying to stay strong.

"DO NOT BE FRIGHTENED. COME CLOSER TO MY VOICE. YOU WILL KNOW HOW TO FIND ME BY FOLLOWING THE STAR POWER."

Mario looked around one more time; oddly he did feel a new feeling in his head, as if there were butterflies buzzing inside of it.

Starlow floated around for a moment before returning to Mario, "Should we follow it? It could be a trap."

It was Mario's turn to think, "I say we should-a go for it. They-a might know something about where we are, even if-a it's a trap."

He turned to his brother, expecting a refusal, except that Luigi had a strong look of determination in his eyes.

"You're right bro, we should go and locate this voice." he said.

Mario nodded, happy for his brother.

They then followed the feeling of the voice, down a paved path that lead into a meadow with scattered trees. Life had been halted there too.

The buzzing inside of their heads grew louder as they rushed into a rocky part of the meadow. Soon, grey rocks turned into solid red boulders, making the hike treacherous before smoothing out into solid dark grey rock.

Mario and Luigi panted, Starlow just floated along, also starting to get tired.

"How much farther?" she asked, trying to get an answer from the mysterious voice.

No response, the buzzing felt like television static by now. The feminine voice was beginning to form into a persona inside of their heads of what they probably thought they would find.

They regained their strength and journeyed on over the rocks and through a small slip, what they saw beyond that astounded them.

A huge marble temple rose from the ground, cascading huge gothic arches. It was invisible from the outside of the rocky canyon, making it a perfect, hidden secret.

The trio stared up at it in awe, captivated by its magnificence.

"HURRY. COME QUICKLY. I AWAIT YOU." the voice was starting to sound impatient.

They hurried inside, quickly running up the polished steps. As they entered the building, they were amazed to find that it opened into a business-like grand hall of sorts with a red and gold trimmed carpet decorating some places on the mirror-tiled floor.

The buzzing grew louder, making them edge forward, towards a stone statue that stood in the center of the room. Said statue didn't look like it belonged in the hall, for it looked like it was hade out of cement and not some kind of fancy material.

Starlow awed at the statue, "Wow…look at this lady."

Indeed, the statue was of a grand woman. She wore a complicated sort of long-sleeved shirt with puffed short-sleeves stitched on top of it, a long dress skirt with lined patterns on the front, and a tiara on the top of her head with five crystals, the center one being about ten times the size of the other four.

Her arms were crossed over her chest with her eyes closed and head bowed in a peaceful manner, as if she was about to be put into a coffin for her funeral. The hair was even styled to look bulky, yet had six massive curls and split ends.

Mario and Luigi looked up at her, expecting the statue to be of some sort of memorial to a fallen hero or royal.

To their surprise, half of the eyes glowed bright white light and stared at the three of them as if she were searching them quizzically. They jumped a foot in the air to their surprise.

"QUICKLY." the voice resonated with the statue. "MERGE YOUR FEELINGS OF GOOD AND CHANNEL THEM INTO ME."

"Eh?" they looked at one another.

"FEELINGS OF GOOD. WANDERERS. PLEASE." her eyes dimmed and so did the buzzing in their heads.

Mario then got an idea; he bent his head downwards and closed his eyes, gathering his hands together for a silent prayer. Luigi followed suite, following his brother's lead. Soon Starlow dipped her head and also prayed.

White light surrounded the statue before it began to gather, glowing brighter and brighter.

The three of them halted their prayers and covered their eyes from the intense light. They uncovered them when it began to dim.

The light receded to show a graceful woman with a striking resemblance to the statue, which had been replaced by her. Except for the fact that she had color, the woman and the statue were exactly alike.

Her hair was red, the weird shirt and dress skirt were white, and the lined patterns were a burnt gold color minus the first row which was a ruby shade of red. Her tiara was even the same shade of burnt gold with the same shade of ruby for the diamond-shaped gems.

She opened her eyes, her eye color a pure shade of white. As she uncrossed her arms, a reddish-cream rectangular pattern was revealed on her chest with smaller rectangles and squared inside of it.

She floated gently to the ground, where the statue used to stand.

Mario was in shock, she looked like he had seen her somewhere before.

The three, still staring at her with a mixture of awe and shock, waited for her to do something.

"Well, hello you three," she began in a young sounding voice. "My name is Princess Carta Mantua; I am the one who was trapped inside of this solid encasing that you freed me from."

Their awe and shock turned into confusion, the princess noticed the reaction.

"I see, so you didn't know that there was actually a living person here? Just thought that it was a statue made for decoration purposes?"

They took a moment before nodding their heads, to their surprise she laughed heartily.

"That's okay! I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't have heard of me before."

"Excuse me," Starlow began. "But, could you please tell us about this place and why there is a field of some sort around it? Could you also explain the part about why time has stopped too?"

"Aw," she smiled. "Questions already I see. Allow me to explain that you are on a small island that is two thousand miles away from any other landmass, I'm here with my subordinates to defeat an evil force before she takes over the sound waves of music and turns them against us all. Now here's a question from me: Did you break the field on the way in here by any chance?"

Mario and Luigi shook their heads at the same time.

Her smile turned into a plastered look of shock on her face, "Did you at least see anything living at least? Or maybe something moving?"

The same answer came from the two.

"Oh no," she turned around. "Then that means that you three are also trapped here under this field as well."

"WHAT?!" they jumped in alarm at the news.

"Oh yes," she turned back around. "You see, that field is a barrier out there that makes sure no one ever leaves or exit's this section of land. If you were to head into it, you would hit a dead end five feet later."

"Who made that field?" Starlow asked in hysteria.

"Two good friends of mine, blame them not me." Carta put a hand to her chest as if she seemed offended.

"So, you mean?" Luigi trembled.

"Yes," Carta began. "You're not going anywhere anytime soon, buddy."

They stopped freaking out and began to breathe normally, trying to get used to the news. So Antasma had sent them into a far-away place without a certain means of escape for them. This was awful; now the bat king was free and could do whatever he wished from within their world.

The three began to turn on their heel and exit the building as the lonely space princess began to think seriously about the situation. It wasn't until they were half-way through the large entrance that Carta's face had brightened up.

"However," she continued, "there is a way for you to get out of here, if you wish."

This grabbed their attention; the three ran back to their previous places to listen for what Carta had to say.

She leaned in to them, "You see, now that you've freed me, I can give you all the necessary instructions on how to free my subordinates-"

"Hold up." Mario stopped her for a moment. "Who are your-a subordinates?"

"My subordinates yes, we are called the Celestial Spectrums, I am their leader and prophet after all." Carta explained in a matter-of-fact way.

"Celestial Spectrums?" Starlow questioned. "I've never heard of you guys. You do sound like some sort of star leveled things like me."

"Oh, we're nothing like you, in fact, we're god-like warriors to put it simply." the princess started to explain. "Or more like god-slayers who control the balance of evil and heroic.

"You see, there are fifteen of us, we each work under a certain one of the fifteen elements. Known as: Space, Time, Wishes, Destruction, Fire, Mirrors, Mystery, End, Law, Reality, Dreams, Power, Ice, Steel, and Creation. We are each powered by a power source known as Starshine which helps amp-up our powers and our physical bodies.

"Our initial job is to keep the balance of heroic and evil at a given standpoint, however our job is more about fighting demons since we are the only known people to actually successfully vanquish them. Since Starshine is the only thing that can defeat demons and we are the only ones who can us it successfully.

"For you see, I am Princess Carta Mantua, the Maiden of Space, and also known as the First Spectrum. I empower the Celestial Spectrum Project and order everyone off their lazy butts when I say so!" she finished with a fist pump. Clearly she wasn't as royal as the three heroes had once thought to be, nor was she to be believable to be a prophet.

"But," she then got serious again, "that's not the whole story behind this mess.

"You see, for it may have been many years ago, an evil force came into existence, ruining the balance in nature. We got to trap it here on this island thankfully and set up a seal so that way it couldn't escape and disrupt the balance further. Our Maiden of Time put up an extra field in order to preserve the life on the planet.

"However, we made a mistake by sending away our Fifteenth Spectrum, for we thought her powers would be too much to handle for his task. We were able to subdue our foe, but not vanquish her. It was then that we preserved the life under our field and arranged it so that we could start over and plan our new attack.

"And so we were all turned to stone on the spot, the evil force is to remain wiped, with only a few of its ticks encoded here on the island." Carta finished.

"So you basically failed your job and tried to clean it up but failed that too?" Starlow questioned.

Carta's proud look turned shocked, the star sprite had hit the nail on the head.

"What's Starshine?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, it's this little do-hickey." she cupped her hands together and a twinkling mass of stars gathered in the palm of her hands to form a four pointed star over lapping a crescent moon, each colored a soft shade of purple.

"That's the-a top symbol on the seal-a of the field, isn't it?" asked Mario.

"Indeed it is," the stars scattered and Carta separated her hands. "It is also our marking of proof for evidence of a Celestial Spectrum, since our name literally translates into Starshine Maiden in First Universian. First Universian is a type of culture that I and a few other spectrums here follow by the way."

"If we help you then you'll help us get where we need to be?" Starlow asked.

"Of course!" she smiled giddily. "I, Princess Carta Mantua First Celestial Spectrum, Maiden of Space, will grant one favor to the three before me if they revive the rest of my friends and new family members. If that's not enough then I'll swear on every single one of my body parts of need be!"

"Please don't," Luigi whispered to himself.

"Then it's a deal!" Mario held out his hand for her to shake.

Carta took it gratefully, "Thanks! But before you randomly start running around in circles, you must free Golden Time first! She's the Second Spectrum, Maiden of Time, and she can unfreeze the place. Also she's my advisor so I kind-of need her back here as soon as possible."

"Cool!" Luigi said. "Where is she?"

"She'll be northeast of here, on the summit of Golden Peak, please prayer to her thoughtful types of things please." Carta stopped shaking Mario's hand.

She then gathered a few more stars and a map appeared in the air, "Take this, it's a map of the island, I've already labeled the parts where you'll find us all."

Mario took the map, "Thank-a you, princess."

The trio turned to leave; Carta gave them her wish for good luck as they exited the tower.

* * *

><p><strong>I really did spend a lot of time on this project during the original one, where I would stay up until two in the morning doing daily updates. Then I even learned proper grammar and sentence structure, plus I even got a better story line in my head this time, but I guess there's no hype.<strong>

**So yeah...I guess after I'm done with Fan Fiction after I post the rest of this story...because no one really pays attention to me no matter how hard I try out in the real world and on the internet.**

**Information on Princess Carta Mantua: Carta was born into an aristocratic family and dreamed of being treated like the greatest princess of all one day. She finally ran away from home one day after her parents kept on forcing her to go through a selection of arranged marriages. She soon met up with her two best friends (the two Specrums known as Golden Time and X) before heading out to start a new life.**

**Continued- Carta may seem childish but she is actually pretty stressed with all the paperwork she has to do in her main office. She's Pansexual and her aura color is a mix of maroon and magenta, much like the red colors she wears. Her favorite food is Corania (a type of mixed vegetable dish with some kind of red corn involved) while she enjoys taking long naps outside in the warm sun. Yet, Carta was also diagnosed with a sickness, after she became the Maiden of Space, that doesn't let her stay outside for too long and so she must recharge regularly by staying within the Celestial Tower due to it's ability to absorb Spacial Energy.**

**There will be more bios about the new characters along the way, ta-ta for now.**

**-MVF**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mrh...I'll just post this chapter anyway.**

* * *

><p>Starting your journey by exiting a tall mountainside may not always be the best choice, even if your destination was just a mile away from you.<p>

The three explorers slowly climbed down the mountainside with careful steps, trying hard not to cause a landslide.

"Why are we doing this again?" Starlow floated freely.

"Because," Mario started, "the only way to get off this-a island is to release the right spectrums and to break the seal that is-a causing things to never enter or-a exit this place."

"But why can't the princess do it?"

"She probably has to refuel her strength or something," Luigi offered. "Or maybe she needs to check up on something from within the temple."

"I suppose…" the star sprite quit her argument. She could've already made it to the summit of Golden Peak by now and could've started praying for the spectrum, but she decided to stay by her friend's side through and through for the journey.

They finally reached the bottom of the mountain and dusted themselves off. Mario pulled out the map, he saw that there should be a route to east, leading straight into a territory called Luminescent Rocks.

He pointed at Golden Peak, "Okay, so she is-a going to be up-a here, so we need to travel down-a this pathway. It will lead us into this territory and straight up the mountain."

Luigi nodded, "Sounds about fair, it's just another hike."

His brother put the map away and moved on ahead, they followed him. Thankfully, this climb wasn't as hard as the other one, their pathway was more paved and had thrushes at the sides.

They then came to a red archway, showing that they were about to enter another territory. Beyond the archway were tall hill-like mountains, a forest of skinny trees, and a tall golden mountain with a spiral pathway going around it.

Starlow looked over at the tall mountain, "So Golden Peak is over there?"

"Yep," Mario checked the map one more time before heading down the path.

The heroes traveled down the smooth path, enjoying the beautiful sights of this territory. They walked up the mountain path before stopping at a fork in the road.

"What's down there?" asked Luigi.

The red brother looked up to see that the path curved into the mountain and possibly lead to a cave. He then looked over at the left pathway and saw that the pathway went around and upwards, a straight route towards the summit most likely.

"I don't know," he started, "maybe we-a should take the left pathway."

"He's right," Starlow agreed. "I'm getting a bad vibe about the pathway on the rightway."

They all looked down said path, it looked like it lead into a powerful force of darkness. A moment passed and the three could actually hear scared voices coming from it. Mario shivered; he thought he saw a dark face appear from deeper within the cave before it flickered out of existence; its red eye's and silver fangs flashing from the dark.

Mario shook his head and trudged up towards the left road, "No, let's-a not think about it, we've got a job to do."

Without saying anything, his companions followed him. Their pathway ended-up being a huge spiral going around and around the mountain, taking up a bunch of their time.

The plumbers were panting by the time they reached the summit.

"We did it!" Luigi cheered the fist-pumped the air.

Mario stood back up and took in their surroundings. The summit was square-shaped and decorated in a light gold color, there were four alters parallel to one another holding burning candles that were frozen in time like the rest of the island.

Standing on a circular alter in the center of it all was a six-foot tall cement statue of a women in robes. They ran up to her and discovered that she must have also been a spectrum.

She was wearing a long robe that looked East Asian and had small ancient-looking wings on her back. Her hair was neatly trimmed with a circular cut to it, two long bundles gathered at the sides of her head and dripped down the front, and the top of her head looked like a square cut with folded bangs.

She was positioned with her arms bent sideways and hands together in an ancient kind of prayer. Her eyes were open, shock etched into the back of them.

Luigi turned to his brother, "So this must be Golden Time."

Mario nodded, "I suppose-a so, Princess Carta told us to-a pray to her thoughtful things."

He then got on one knee and started to pray, thinking of old philosophy and spiritual beliefs. Soon Starlow and Luigi followed.

Light yellow light shone throughout the summit, making it look like everything was on fire. The light then flowed into Golden Time's form and surrounded her into a cocoon of strands. It grew brighter, halting their prayer and causing them to cover their eyes once again.

As it started to dim, they uncovered their eyes to find Golden Time floating up a foot in the air with her form back to normal. Her colors were light shades of glittering yellow and her wings were glowing a soft shade of yellow as well.

Golden Time's arms were by her sides and her eyes stared down at the three, as if she were judging them. Black eye liner had been neatly placed on the edge of her eyelids to indicate sharp wings.

She floated back down onto the summit, "Are you the one's who prayed for me?" Her voice sounded very mature, edged with steel.

They nodded quickly, her eyes were an intense shade of flaming gold.

"How about the field? Anyone else free?"

Starlow spoke confidently, "The field is still up, mam, but we helped free Princess Carta Mantua."

To their surprise, Gold breathed a sigh of relief, "That's okay, at least you three rescued her."

She smiled warmly at them like only a mother would, "Did she tell the story already? Or does she want me to tell you?"

"Princess Carta Mantua told-a us already, mam." Mario reassured her.

"Good," Gold took her time to look around, "I suppose we should head on back to the temple then, she can be very impatient at times."

"Isn't there an easier way to get back?" the green plumber protested. "I'm sorry to say this but isn't there an easier way to travel up and down these mountains."

"Of course," she got off of her alter and turned back towards it, waving her right arm. Clock gears appeared and made a shape that looked almost like a pipe. "Use this throughout your journey, for they allow you to travel to the places you've been to in the past."

"The past?" Starlow questioned. "If that's true, then can they help get us off this island?"

Sadly, Gold turned around to shake her head, "No, the field we put up doesn't allow for this certain form of time travel to be used in and out of this island."

The three sighed before heading into the pipe, traveling back towards the tower. They exited just inside of said marble tower and found out that the pipe was positioned to where the princess had been standing right before they left.

Starlow floated out, "Where's Golden Time?"

The two brothers also got off and waited for Gold, she didn't appear.

Carta then came down a staircase made out of fine mirrors holding a stack of papers, "Oh good! You three are back!" She walked over to a wooden table and dumped the papers on top of it in a disorganized fashion.

"Shouldn't-a Golden Time be with us, princess?" Mario pointed his thumb behind his back towards the entrance.

"I wouldn't worry about me if I were you."

The three adventurers looked up to find Gold floating down from a huge hole from atop of the tower. Her wings had grown to twenty times her size and were now glowing a yellow so bright in color that it was almost white.

She landed gracefully and allowed her wings to go back to their normal form, Carta applauded.

"And another wonderful performance by none other than Golden Time herself! She always finds a way to wow the crowd!"

Golden Time turned towards her superior, "Stop that Carta, we have guests here on the island."

The space princess shrugged, "Well hey, if everyone doesn't get revived then that means we can't break the seal and we're trapped here forever. So that means that those three are going to have to start getting used to us."

Mario sweated, "Please think positive thoughts, princess."

Gold sighed and turned back to face them, "Sorry about my commander, she is quite immature for her age."

"How old is she?" Luigi whispered to her.

"About one quadrillion, forty trillion, five hundred sixty-five billion, three hundred forty-five million, six hundred thousand, and fifty years old." she crossed her arms.

Their jaws dropped at this answer, "And I'm about one quadrillion, forty trillion, five hundred sixty-five billion, three hundred forty-five million, six hundred thousand, and fifty six years old, or just six years older than her."

They stood frozen, like the statue-like figurines the rest of the spectrums were acting as.

"Honestly," Gold huffed and started to organize the stack Carta had dumped, "Time is just a man-made concept that helps everyone measure their life span or when the sun and moon are in a certain position, our ages shouldn't matter to anything."

Carta was busy flipping through one of the files, "I suppose you three can't stay here forever…go and find X, she's the Maiden of Wishes and also known as the Third Spectrum. Pray happy thoughts for her upon Star Stairway, she'll help you start getting you places on this island."

"Not to offend anyone but," Luigi started, "how can she help us with our quest on the island."

"X YZ is the only Maiden who doesn't need to refuel her strength," Carta licked her right thumb before flipping through some cryptic pages. "She draws her power from every wish ever made and is the fastest living thing when she's in her suit. Since she's so fast, she's the messenger and knows much about trade and travel, she'll help you out on your quest by supplying you items and trades."

Golden Time did a fake cough into the sleeve of her robes.

"Oh right," she stopped looking through the papers, "Gold, unfreeze this place immediately so that theses kind people can go on with their search properly."

"Okay then," Gold then floated up a few yards in the air and made a sphere of clock gears surround her. She spoke in tongues as the gears moved faster and faster, wind flew from her and the papers flew in all directions.

A huge tug was felt from the ground and Mario and Luigi nearly lost their footing. Golden Time's gears stopped and diminished, she floated back onto the solid floor.

Birds chirped from outside and a light breeze could be felt tickling their skin.

"That should do it," said Golden Time happily. "All you need to do now is find X, she'll be able to help with your adventure and give you items for your travel.

"However," she floated back up and into the air again and towards a secluded corner to the right, "I think that I should give you one last thing to help you on your adventure."

Golden gears surrounded her again as she landed into her corner, light radiated from her form before it dimmed to show that there was a large solid booth made out of gold and dark markings. Scrolls of paper were neatly lined up in rows, each sorted by what color the parchment was.

The small group gathered around her in awe as she began to sort things around her.

Golden Time spoke, "This is where you can learn certain techniques to use in battle, or to help you on the field."

She handed a green parchment to Mario, "Try this one as a free trial; it's called 'Dodge'."

Mario looked it over; it showed how he and Luigi could dodge attacks while on the field without it leading for them to go into battle.

"Are they free?" Starlow pondered the question.

"Oh no," Gold waved her sleeve, "each is around six million coins in your currency."

This made the plumbers nearly drop the scroll. Six million for a slip of paper?! Who has that kind of money?! The prince of the Beanbean Kingdom?! Oh wait yeah he does!

"Calm down dudes," Cart laughed. "We wouldn't make you pay for anything like that while you're working for us."

"Yes," the golden clad spectrum agreed, "if you complete the goal then you will earn yourself different scrolls based on your achievements."

This got the three adventurers to calm down, "But what kind of achievements?"

"They're on your map," Carta explained.

True enough, the three checked the slip of paper and saw soft magenta light carve in a list of achievements into the back of the paper. There the reward was posted to the side of the listings.

"Well isn't that fun?" Carta asked sweetly. "Now you have something cool to do to make your work much more fun!"

Starlow looked at her before back at the bros, the space princess was right, now they could handle work with a little less stress.

"Now go!" Carta ushered them out. "Let the winds guide you as we all try to get out of here!"

Mario and Luigi, with Starlow zooming after them, were heading towards the waking island as soon as she was finished talking.

* * *

><p><strong>About Golden Time: She may act really strict like the teacher she is but can you blame her? She has to teach fellow Immortals about certain things for nearly all of eternity. Her mother died while she was at a young age and it meant that her father had to take care of his business mostly instead of spending time with his daughter. She decided that she had have enough after the great fires that ravaged her part of the universe and took off with Carta and X.<strong>

**Continued- Golden Time doesn't eat or sleep because it is not needed anymore but sometimes she does so to relax after a hard day teaching the younger Spectrums, you can sometimes find a few of them sleeping with her on the training floor. Gold does like eating everything between the colors yellow and orange and usually doesn't mind white foods either. She is Bisexual but mainly doesn't try to get involved with anyone else unless they're another Spectrum.**

**Also, there's a new poll up on my profile, plus there's a forum to help people propose ideas through me. If you're interested in joining the forum then please contact me first.**

**-MVF**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't have a lot of feedback...which is getting me really depressed. The only reason I updated daily was because I had a lot of hype for the updates, but I guess I should just give up with Mario now.**

**Anyway, I added more dialogue between Bowser and Antasma, please try to enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Koopa Keep, Antasma had transformed himself into a dark smear in the sky.<p>

Kamek had been looking up at him before turning back towards his books, "That's odd, I swear that it wasn't there before."

Antasma then started to inch closer and closer to Bowser's Castle, he then stuck himself onto the east wall outside and began to move along it.

Bowser was in his throne room, thinking about the lesser things in life. He was trying to decide on his nest plan on how to kidnap the lovely Princess Peach.

Antasma entered trough the open window, sliding along the cool stone. He curved himself to fit the room's roof and waited. Bowser was too busy in his own thoughts to notice the large dark speck over his head.

The Koopa King then came to a conclusion, "I got it! I'll just have to get rid of Mario and Luigi first! Then I'll just snag Peach when they're in no condition for rescuing!"

He jumped out of his throne and laughed, "It's the perfect plan!"

Antasma then slinked down from the roof and behind Bowser, "Oh yes, a good plan indeed."

Bowser turned around startled by the thick voice and faced Antasma in his new form.

"It's you again!" he scowled. "I thought those annoying 'staches killed you!"

Antasma didn't laugh, instead he held a look of intense fury on his face, "Skreek! They couldn't even kill you! So how vould they even have the skill to kill me?!"

Bowser fell back over his throne in fright, "Ha-ah! I'm still working on it but there's always a better way to look at it if you keep losing all the time man!"

The giant bat hissed, arching his ears back and towering over Bowser even more. He aimed to make his ex-partner feel as small as he really was compared to him, so far it was working.

"I have no time for petty talk from that disgusting mouth of yours; I should have just taken Peach and have been on my vay through Dream's Deep. Yet, I just had to stop and sniff you out. SKREEK."

He then raised his arms and began to claw at the fabric of space and time, "This is my revenge for your betrayal! SKREECH! You piece of koopa scum!"

The bat king tore a portal from within the throne room that acted like Bowser's own vacuum ability, sucking up the koopa king into a mad storm.

"Hey!" he protested. "What is this?!"

Antasma laughed sinisterly, "I think some humble pie is in order for you and some fellow friends of yours! I'm sure they vould be happy to see you again! Skreek!"

The koopa king then lost his footing and spiraled into the dark portal which caused it to close into itself and disappear.

Antasma laughed once again, "Yes! Screech. My plan is going along smoothly!"

He disappeared in a furl of his cape.

Back at the island, now with time moving again, the three adventurers had made it to Star Stairway staring at it in awe.

The place was truly magnificent, the ground beneath them was glowing white with rainbow sparkles and the rocks that walled the area were a pure form of royal blue. The roof was jet black with the night sky twinkling in it's mass. A stairway rose from the ground as the same color as the ground and aimed towards a platform from where a cement statue was stationed.

They had traveled into the Starry Lights territory, awed by it's beauty of stardust and bright lights. The three then had stuck on a pathway that stayed on the ground and had entered a cave full of luminescent crystals. They had followed the path some more and had came to their destination.

"It's so beautiful…" Starlow breathed. "Do you think the Maiden of Wishes is this beautiful as well?"

Mario turned to her, "I'm not-a sure, but there is-a only one way to-a find out."

Luigi nodded and they began to climb the staircase, they then came to the platform to find it made of rosewood.

The three walked more slowly towards the encased spectrum to find that she didn't have a human figure. Instead, she could have passed for a human outline, but her face was flat with only two different pairs of dots to be recognizable. Her arms and legs didn't have the appropriate appendages at the ends, they just extended and curved into smooth stumps. A pair of alien antennas were peaking out of her hair, which was style just like Carta's.

She was in a position that looked like she was running but had to halt quickly, the bigger pair of dots were wide with surprise.

They inched closer to her and began to put their hands together, knowing the drill.

RIIIIIIIIIIP

A giant tear appeared behind the encased spectrum and flung a howling Bowser out of it before closing. Bowser flew into X, causing her frozen form to fly in Mario and Luigi's direction. They caught her just in time and set her down and over to their left.

Bowser landed on the pedestal where she had been previously standing, he stood up with his back turned against the bros.

He clenched his claws, "I swear, when I get my hands on that furrball!"

Starlow floated closer to him, "Furrball? Do you mean Antasma?"

Recognizing her voice, he turned around quickly to find the three, "WHAT?! No! You three again?!"

Mario and Luigi got into defensive positions while Starlow tried to sway Bowser away from a fight.

"Now calm down Bowser, this island is under a field where no one can enter or exit. If we fight then what would be the point? Your goal to defeat Mario would be won in vain, for you would stay on this island for eternity.

"Work with us, we can help each other escape from this place! And once we're free, you can go back to your usual evil routine!"

The information had gone through one of Bowser's ears and out the other, "No way! That guy got me mad! So now I gotta take it out on Mario and Luigi!"

He blew flames, "Take this! Losers!"

The three quickly evaded the flames and landed on the right of the platform.

Mario tried to calm him down, "Wait! Bowser! Stop it! This-a platform is wood! You'll burn-"

He didn't listen as breathed some more flames on them. They jumped back over to X trying to think of a plan.

"What do we do?" Luigi gripped the frozen arm.

"We can't keep avoiding him forever!" Starlow was hiding behind the big bulk of hair.

Mario looked down at X, "It's like we're going to have to free her and see if she'll help us."

"Mario!" Luigi protested. "If we pray then it will take some time before she will be restored!"

As if on cue, Bowser coughed and the flames diminished, he then saw that he had been roasting nothing. Angrily, he turned towards them.

Starlow closed in on herself and shut her eyes, "Oh I wish we could just have more time!"

Suddenly, light blue light filled the large dots of X and they were all teleported to a stellar field with Bowser frozen.

The three looked down to find that X wasn't there anymore, instead a small lady was floating a foot off the ground in front of them.

She wore a black shirt with circular black cloth stitched into it and a halter connected to it, a frilly black and white skirt with black and white markings dyed into it, and sandals with a brown pad and blue leather holding her feet in place.

Her face was round with a tint of light blue on her cheeks, her eyes had glimmering black and white sideways stripes and had black mascara on, and the inside of her nose glowed oddly a fruity orange color. There were traditional markings on her face, each a star pattern or a droplet of gold on her cheeks, even a five pointed blue star on each of her arms.

Her hair was styled like Carta's but the color was the same pattern as her eyes and moved down sideways.

"Who are you?" Luigi asked in curiosity.

"I have heard your wish, dear travelers," she ignored the question but spoke kindly. "Please pray your feelings of happiness for me."

The three toke a moment before they bent their heads and prayed every single happy thing they could think of with closed eyes.

Suddenly, they felt a pleasant heat coming from the ground and stopped to look at what was there. It was X's frozen form gathering a soft blue kind of light into her, they were back in the cave.

Boswer's flames came as X's form began to float off of the ground and turned to face them. The light stopped from her body and shown X floating off the ground. Her colors were the same as the small lady's hair and eyes, except that the glowing dotes on her face and the five orbs on her chest were yellow.

Her arms swung up in front of the flames and a soft blue five-pointed star appeared and blocked the crimson heat.

Bowser stopped for a moment and looked at her oddly, "Who are heck are you?!"

"Zzzzzt!" she responded. "Zzzt! Zzzzzt! Zzzt!"

No one understood what she said, but by the tone of her voice she seemed to be mad. Even the two large dots were bent in an angry look.

She flung the star at him and he crashed into the rock wall, moaning.

This event caused the three adventurers behind her to gasp out In shock at how strong the suit-wearer was.

X turned around to face the three; an orange hexagon appeared over her face and disappeared to show the face of the small lady.

"No time to explain," she stated quickly. "But to explain quickly, this is my armor, I use it while I'm a Celestial Spectrum. For now, we must perform a puppeteer contract if you want to stop him."

"Puppeteer contract?" Mario questioned.

"Just take my hand and we'll defeat this overgrown turtle together." she held out her left stump on her arm.

Bowser was starting to get up, the red plumber hastily took her stump.

"Let's go!" she said determinedly before her face disappeared behind the armor.

Soft blue light exploded and X divided herself into two balls of electric light before merging with the brothers. The experience was exhilarating, tons of electric energy started pouring through their veins as X began to merge with them. Pastel blue light crept at the corners of their eyes as they tried to process what was happening. Things soon began to settle down as Mario and Luigi gasped for breathe, feeling like they had been thrown across three football stadiums.

Her voice was heard from within their heads, "You now have enough before to score lucky hits on him, go ahead and try!"

They nodded and quickly ran over to the koopa king and stomped on his head, each stomp earning massive damage strikes to his noggin.

They ran back to their positions as Bowser clutched his head, "Oh…when did the two of you get this strong?"

"This is awesome!" Luigi cheered. "I feel like I could clear the world of every villain!"

"Don't get two excited," X then emerged from the bros and reformed in front of them, revealing her face, "if I stay in you two any longer, then you might get severely injured by the Starshine that I am carrying.

"Puppeteer contracts can last forever, but you can only use them once per battle for only one turn. Use my power wisely." and with that she shut her face and turned back towards Bowser to help them some more.

She rose a few feet in the air and brought her arms up about her head where an upside-down five-pointed star appeared and sucked-in the energy around the cave. She rose higher and higher while the star grew larger and larger, sucking in more energy.

Bowser looked up at her, scared for his life, "Who are you?"

X did not answer, instead she made five bright four-pointed stars appear behind her and shoot down the poor koopa king, knocking him into the rock again.

His outline was shown on the rock as he dropped back down to the platform, one of his eyes had been damaged and was now closed. He looked back up at her, "How can you be so powerful?"

Her face plate disappeared to show her face, "For as long wishes are made, I shall not fall!"

She flung the giant star at him and it exploded into bright light, making Bowser scream in horror.

X floated backed down to the platform with her mask back on as the light diminished to find that Bowser was now trapped inside of a prison that was shaped just like the star that had hit him. She waved her left arm and the prison closed-in on itself, and poof Bowser was gone.

The three didn't know how to react to X's act, for indeed she had granted Starlow's wish for them to defeat him and to get out of their mess.

"That," Luigi began, "was AWESOME!"

He danced around, "You merged into us and made us feel invincible! And! And you shot down Grambi's fury at him! Oh gosh! And then the explosion! It was- it was just totally epic!"

X laughed mechanically and flew back towards the platform she had been stationed at before and brought a bundle of stars together to form an electric blue star shaped pipe.

"We should-a go down here?" Mario asked.

"Zzzt!" X nodded happily.

The three jumped into the pipe and returned to the marble tower, still awed by the power of the Maiden of Wishes.

They returned out of the marble end pipe and jumped down to see that Golden Time and Princess Carta Mantua having tea.

Carta flung her tea in the air, "Ah! You're back!"

Gold made an irritated face as the tea splattered all over her, she set down her teacup and waved her right arm. Golden clock gears appeared and made the hot tea go back in time with it's teacup to where Carta's plate was.

"Yes, princess," Mario began, "X is now revived."

"Ah good," she sighed, "I imagine that she'll be coming in so-"

She was interrupted by a black and white and white entering through the front entrance and zooming around the tower before stopping next to Carta.

"Zzzt! Zzzzzzzzzzt! Zt! Zt!" X happily greeted Carta.

"Yay!" she flung her arms around her small friend "X is here now! Our research can go much faster now!"

"Research?" asked Starlow.

"Yeah," she stopped hugging X. "What? You thought we were just going to sit on our butts while you guys had all of the fun?"

"Actually yes," Luigi said under his breathe.

"The research," Gold stood up, "is about the field we put up, to see whether he can take it down without the other spectrums for help. It can also help you get back to your previous location faster. We're also going through older archives about our own teammates to see if anything can help as well."

"Why can't-a we help you?" asked Mario.

"Because," the space princess picked up a file, "all of our notes are written in First Universian, a whole culture that would take you somewhere between two-to-three years to master. Only we First Universian spectrums can read it."

"First Universian? Does that mean you're aliens?" Starlow finally had the nerve to ask.

"Exactly!" Carta gave them a wink and pointed in their direction. "I'm from the central part of Universe Fierce, Gold's from the northwest, and X used to live out in the east and just up a little north!"

"Zzzt!" X then got and idea. "Zzzzt! Zzzt! Zzzt zzzt zzzt!"

"Hm? You told them about the puppeteer contracts? That seems ideally the right thing to do then." She set down the file and walked back towards the bros, Gold followed her.

Mario, Luigi, and Starlow looked at the Celestial Spectrum; X hadn't taken off her face mask since their battle with Bowser. Even if the Maiden was surrounded by her friends then why wasn't she at least talking normally to them?

"Take our hands," she began, "we'll also form contracts with you to allow you to summon us into your battles."

Starlow looked at the three before her, "Wait just a minute; no one has really explained to us what Puppeteer Contracts are."

Golden Time looked at her, "Good quest-"

Carta got in front of her, "GOOD QUESTION, my dear little yellow friend.

"Puppeteer Contracts are actually one of the fifteen Celestial Gifts." The space princess swirled her arms around and suddenly the group were transported into a dark blue field with glowing yellow stars.

"Each one of us Celestial Spectrums have to make a complete project that will aid either us or the world around us, each are known as a Celestial Gift. The Celestial Spectrum Project was my gift, the first to lead the many others. Now, the Puppeteer Contracts, they are actually the last Celestial Gift and are meant to help the world around us.

"Whenever you close a deal with one of us Spectrums, you'll be able to call us into battle and we can arrange it to that you can use our powers or let us fight for you. With enough Star Points, you can let us unleash powerful attacks or allow us to come-"

"Excuse me," Luigi raised a hand, "what are Star Points?"

"Good qu-"Golden Time was then interrupted by Carta again.

"Star Points are things just lying around on the island and in other areas that reproduce it, collect enough and you can summon a certain one of us into battle. If you have enough for a stronger one of us, then you can summon them into battle."

The dark background disappeared, Mario and his friends now knowing what made the contracts so special.

Mario shook hands with Carta, a hot pink light formed around their hands.

Luigi held out his hand for Golden Time, "Aren't you going to roll down roll sleeves?"

Gold looked uncertain and raised her arms to show that her sleeves covered at least three inches beyond the tip of her fingers, "Well, you see-"

"Golden Time doesn't have a body." Carta unhooked her hand from Mario's. "Time is just a man-made measurement, not a true substance. All of her energy is constructed to make a face so that way people can feel comfortable around her."

Mario, Luigi, and Starlow looked at Golden Time in detail, her robes dragged on the ground so that way no one could see her legs that were outlined from within. Her body disappeared behind the chest area of her robe and her arms were also outlined in her sleeves.

"It's okay," said Luigi, "You can shake my hand with your sleeve."

Gold nodded, thankful, and put the outline of her right hand in Luigi's. Luigi felt it like it was a real hand surrounded it cloth.

Golden light surrounded their hands and faded as they unhooked from each other.

"What power ups did you give them?" asked Starlow, excited.

"I gave you the power to do an instant knock-out!" Carta exclaimed. "It doesn't work in Boss Battles though, because that would be cheating."

"I gave you the power to restart your battle," Gold smiled. "Use it when you feel like you've messed up somewhere."

As Golden Time finished her talk, X floated high above their heads and towards a secluded corner in the main room. She instantly gathered starlight to form a large blue five-pointed star and smashed it into her section. A large explosion full of white light followed and cleared to show an extravagant stand with blue, black, and white cloth with stripe and star patterns on them.

X got behind the counter and did a pose, "Zzt! Zzzzzzzzzt!"

"Wow!" Luigi cheered as the small group crowded around. "This is really amazing!"

"Impressive!" remarked Carta. "Shall I explain the use of this installment to them?"

X nodded happily to her friend and Carta turned around, "X has just made an item and badge stand for you guy, to help you along in battles."

"Wait, we're-a going to fight?" Mario stopped in his tracks at the sound of 'battles'.

Carta nodded, "If you meet some of the native bosses then yes, you will be fighting for control. Just because we're just visiting on a mission, with our temporary tower in tow, doesn't mean we own the island."

"Temporary?!" Starlow shouted. "You mean that you could move or destroy this huge thing?!"

"Have peace," Golden Time ordered. "Our larger tower serves as a main headquarters and even sends us portals and information to our temporary towers."

"Are you guys rich or something?" Luigi asked.

X sweated as Carta shook her head, "Nope! I run the whole thing on manual labor!"

Spirits were decreasing as Golden Time had to cut in again to explain that X's family owned a jeweler business that had large sums of money and that the Celestial Spectrum project was given roughly around thirty to thirty-five percent of the incomes. It caused X to sweat some more under her armor as it tried to cool her off on the inside and release hot air.

"Zzt!" X tried to please the uneasy crowd by making a large sack full of mushrooms and other herbs and gave it to the bros. It made their spirits heighten a little with the prospect of a good supply and demand that could be made with a snap of a two fingers.

"Thank you!" said Mario, "So, who-a are we going to rescue next?"

"Let's see," Carta thought. "We've actually had a breakthrough in our research."

This got the three's attention.

"What is it?" asked Starlow.

"We found out that the field is also a part of the element End, our Eighth Spectrum, Deathly Toll Bells can help us get some more information on how we can eliminate it." Carta told them.

"You'll find her in the Swarming Bay," Gold handed a stack of files to X. "Try praying foggy thoughts to her."

X zoomed inside of the tower and brought back another stack of files as the three went back outside for their next destination.

* * *

><p><strong> X is the baby of The Big Three (Carta, Gold, and X herself), and her species is known to age slower so her mental aging is somewhere between thirty-forty Earth years unlike Carta and Gold's fifty-sixty Earth years of age. X's family was murdered by bandits during the great fires that took place in her part of the universe and the only way she got out was by donning her family's necklace that allowed her to fir into her current suit of armor. She continues to wear the armor most of the time because it makes her feel safe because she's had a terrible temper and social anxiety.<strong>

**Continued- X's talk from under the armor can become understandable as soon as the hearer realizes that she's emitting a sort of muffled voice that comes out too high-pitched to be recognized. She only takes off her armor for sleeping and mental training (she can eat with the help of the armor and her digestive system is plugged into the suit to help it power-up). X takes care of the funds and is the richest being in Universe Fierce, meaning she deals with the bills and property damage most of the time. She is aromatic and will never marry, which adds into her immortality so technically her family's company is immortal now as well with her around. Her favorite food is anything candy-like or pastel food, or like the foods from the southern part of the universe that take on an interesting color palette.**

**Next few chapters might come in tonight or some other time...please give me feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh thank you everyone who sent me support! It made me really happy to see people still liking my ideas!**

**So here we have it, the remade chapter 5 with the arrival of another Spectrum and Dreambert's awakening. The chapter has an added sequence at the end that foreshadows an event later.**

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

It was everywhere.

Dreambert slowly opened his eyes and groaned, he recognized the fact that he was in a small cave with glowing purple crystals.

The pi'illo prince sat up and carefully took off of Zeekeeper feathers and crown, for they would be of no use to him here.

He closed his eyes and tried to remembered what had happened before, he was about to become the King of Pi'illo Island until Antasma had suddenly returned. Let's see, the Mario Bros had also tried to interfere but Antasma had sent them away somewhere, and then Antasma teleported himself and Dreambert somewhere on a dark mountainside.

Antasma had then snapped his fingers in Dreambert's face and a wave of drowsiness came over him, and that was all.

Dreambert looked around at the walls, it seemed as if there was no entrance or exit. He then started to fiddle with the crystals and any loose rocks he could find in order in trying to find a secret passage. No luck.

Floating back down to the ground he sighed and decided to try and make a dream portal. He brought his ends together, just an inch apart, and concentrated. A tiny rainbow colored portal appeared, glittering, he then stretched his hands apart to allow it to expand.

Suddenly, the crystals glowed brighter and buzzed evilly before zapping Dreambert.

"Ahhh!" he screamed, putting an end to his dream portal and making him drop like a stone.

The crystals stopped electrocuting him and Dreambert moaned, putting a hand to his forehead. He sat back up again and stared at the ground, still trying to hold onto hope.

A dimensional rift appeared a few feet away from him and Antasma floated in looking proud of himself.

He turned to Dreambert, "It seems that you've finally awaken, Screambert. Skreek."

The bat king saw that he looked ruffled and that the crystals felt warmer than usual, "I also see that you've been trying to escape."

He laughed hysterically, causing the prince to curl into himself and bring his knees to his face.

"I hope you enjoy your stay," Antasma stopped laughing to continue his speech, "for you'll never leave! This will forever be your prison, for I vill suck you dry of your dream energy soon. Skreek!"

He furled his cape and disappeared in a fit of high-pitched laughing.

Dreambert wanted to cry on impulse, things seemed hopeless by now. There were no means of escape, Mario and Luigi with Starlow were gone, Antasma seemed to be at least twice as more powerful than before, and it seemed as if he was going to die by his captors hands soon.

He gathered his wits together, slapping himself on the inside. He was the next king to the throne of Pi'illo Island, he would never lose hope.

Yet, the crystal had drained his energy; it was time for him to sleep again. Dreambert settled back down into a comfy position for him to sleep as his conscience faded away. His dreams were filled with gnarled faces that screeched at him, no doubt the work of Antasma.

Back over with the Mario Bros and Starlow, they had entered Boggy Cemetery territory on the island and were busy trying not to accidentally slip in any mud. Fog gathered around their knees, making it impossible to see where they were putting their feet.

Luigi slipped, "Ack!" he then got back up and tried to brush the mud off of him, grumbling.

"How much further Mario?" Starlow asked, starting to get impatient.

Mario checked the map again, "We're-a almost there, it shows that the next spectrum is just-a another few yards away."

Luigi sighed, "Thank goodness, when we get back, I'm going to ask Carta if there are any facilities for us to use."

Mario nodded and put away the map before trudging along.

They had traveled about another yard when Starlow had noticed something, "Guys, what's this?"

They turned to see a tombstone glowing an eerie dark purple, it pulsing life-taking energy.

"Let's not-a touch that." Mario stated, his companions quickly nodded.

They continued down the path, seeing more of the evil tombstones until they came to a place where the fog cleared. It was a mossy hill littered with dying plants with a stone figure on the top of it.

The trio climbed it and gazed upon the encased spectrum.

She was wearing an ancient Greek robe with two giant bells attached to the front of the shoulder areas by long ropes, the sleeves went down past her hands and the skirt went down just above her ankles. There upon her feet seemed to be ballerina shoes neatly tied on tightly.

Her hair wasn't very neat and went down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, her lips were etched in a smile with smooth teeth, and her eyes had smoke coming out of them.

Mario bent down to pray, thinking of this territory, Luigi prayed about the time when he was in the Underwhere, and Starlow prayed about her travels in Boswer's body.

The fog around them gathered and pulsed into the frozen spectrum, crackling up against the afternoon air. It surrounded the statue in a cocoon of dense fog and parted when the crackling noises stopped.

They stopped praying to find the now revived spectrum yawning. Her robes were a warm shade of grey, the shoes were even darker. The ropes that held onto the silver bells were a soft shade of brown and her hair was the same color as her shoes. She wore black lipstick and the french grey smoke that came from her eyes floated lazily.

Deathly stopped yawning and looked at them, "So you must be the three that revived me." She smiled, "Thank you very much."

Starlow then got an idea, "You know, the first three spectrums that we've revived hadn't actually told us how long you've been encased."

"Ah," she breathed, "could you tell me what today's date is?"

Mario told her the date and Deathly began to calculate from within her head.

"I see, we've been frozen for six months now." she nodded.

"Six months?!" Luigi was shocked. "But you all look ancient!"

Deathly laughed, it sounded unholy, "Of, that's just our outfits that reflect on the time period we are from and what our elements symbolize."

Mario sweated, "Okay, but what-a time period could you be from? How-a exactly old are-a you?"

"I'm from Ancient Greece," she stated. "I'm currently seven thousand, three hundred and forty five years old, I was known as Persephone before I became a spectrum."

"Wow…" Starlow breathed, "that's a lot younger than Golden time or Carta."

"Something in Deathly's sentence actually made Mario do a double-take, "Wait, you-a mean Persephone? As in Demeter's daughter and Goddess of-a Springtime?"

Her face twitched for a moment," Yup, that's me! Although, I don't look much for someone to personify the season of spring, don't I?"

Luigi's jaw dropped, thinking about how Persephone's fall into the Underwhere could have caused the beautiful goddess to become so faded. He was either thinking that or he was actually staring at an Ancient Greek God in the face.

Deathly giggled, "Yeah, I should probably make a pipe for you guys to travel back in now, huh?"

She then got off her platform before turning back towards it to wave both of her arms. The smoke in her eyes swayed and extended towards the platform. It swirled and swirled around until it formed a pipe made entirely out of dense smoke that seemed solid enough to stand on.

Her smoky eyes went back to normal, "Go ahead!"

They stood on top of the pipe, nothing happened.

"Hmm," she inspected it. "On second thought, there might be water damage, so let's just walk back."

They groaned and got off the pipe before leading the way back towards the tower. Someone was very excited about walking back.

"Oh my gosh," Deathly twirled around on her toes, nimbly avoiding the mud, "it's been so long! I haven't been able to see the world in a very long time! I wonder is Carta or Gold will be the same?"

She continued yapping while the three explorers ahead of her came to a stop, the tombstones were reacting with something from within the air and were now buzzing evilly.

Deathly stopped twirling and looked at them, "Uh oh."

All of a sudden, every tombstone from within the area threw a beacon of dark energy into the sky and created a dark portal.

Dark shapes scurried around on the inside of it, hissing menacingly at the world outside. A few dark wisps then escaped and landed nearby the adventurers, the darkness thinned and their outlines could be shown.

"Oh man," Deathly sweated. "This is all my fault! I should have just fixed the water damage myself and then we could have all used the pipe! But no, I had to forget that I would cause the projectors to immediately activate the guarding system!"

"Guarding system?" question Mario, pulling out an extra hammer from one of his back pockets.

"Yeah," she sniffed the air oddly. "I must have accidentally reverse the system to react whenever I'm around and not when intruders are trying to wreck the place. What it does is scan the intruder's memories and give them revives their powerful foes to battle."

Starlow scowled, staring at one of the figures in the fog, "So this is your entire fault?"

Deathly shook her head in thought, "Pretty much."

There were three of them, a tall one, a short one, and a puffy one, advancing on the four of them.

Luigi trembled as he held his extra hammer, trying to keep his ground as the puffy figure from within the fog advanced.

The three figures then became visible, they made Mario and Luigi's hearts nearly stop.

The tall one was Cackletta with a murderous rage in her eyes, the short one was Fawful holding a sinister smile on his face, and the puffy one was Dimentio floating with excitement.

"Well well well," Cackletta stopped for a moment, "it seems that we have visitors."

Fawful laughed and also stopped, "I have fury! The mustached brothers and the floating sprite of yellow have returned!"

Dimentio floated a bit more higher before he proceeded with his approach, "Ahahahaha, it seems that some humble pie is in order, hm?"

They laughed like the maniacs that they were, Deathly stood firm.

"Go back vile spirits!" she commanded. "Before you deeply regret your future actions."

Her eyes were squinted and the smoke was coming out thickly and more heated from before.

Cackletta snarled at her, "I'm sorry to rain on your parade honey, but you probably haven't heard of us before."

"No need," Deathly answered in kind and got into a battle position, the look on her face was pure anger.

The bat witch sneered, "Well then, let's find out."

They began to advance again.

"Psst," Deathly whispered, "shake my hand and form a puppeteer contract with me, I'll finish these guys in two seconds."

Mario nodded, "Okay."

Deathly brought down her left hand and pulled the sleeve back with her wrists, Mario took it and shook quickly, it was as cold as death.

Grey light zapped their hands and Deathly merged with the two brothers.

"Your evasiveness has gone up," the spectrum's voice whispered in their heads, "now they can't see you very well."

Indeed, their foes had stopped to stare at them, confused on what they were supposed to be seeing. Luigi brought his hands up to see that he was almost completely see-through.

They took their chance to attack, using their hammers. Mario was able to swing his hammer around at both Cackletta and Fawful, making them kneel to the ground. Luigi had to jump up high to hit Dimentio who then went sprawling out of the air and towards the ground.

The plumbers then reappeared as Deathly surged out of them to reappear in her true form.

Their enemies groaned on the ground as they began to get back up.

"Everything must come to an end." she said as the smoke around her eyes cleared and revealed clear deep blue eyes with their pupils almost at maximum size. "Those who violate this law are sinners to be punished forever."

She brought her arms up, channeling the energy from around them into a small orb of grey and white energy.

"Prepare to go somewhere that belongs to people like you." she added gravely just before she let a third of the orb rip on Dimentio. He screamed in agony before he was gone. A third of it flew right at Fawful, who screamed furiously before folding in on himself. The final third then slammed into Cackletta, she screamed before nothing was there in her place.

The smoke then came back to her eyes and floated freely as she set her arms back, the trio looked up at her as she panted.

"Maybe I shouldn't have used so much energy." she clutched her sides.

"Are you okay?" Luigi asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just need to get back to the tower." Deathly stood back up and stretched. "You see, the tower has a bright light on top that helps us replenish our Starshine, the type of stones that the tower is made of absorbs the light and makes it resonate throughout the building. If I can get back then I can get healthy again."

Mario nodded, "That-a sounds good."

They made it back to the tower in one piece; X was there to greet them.

"Zzzzzzt! Zt Zt!" she smiled and zoomed over to them while holding another stack of files.

"Nice to see you too, X." the Maiden of End smiled at her friend.

Carta came from behind a corner with a plate of cookies in her hand, "Hey! Looking smooth Deathly!"

Deathly made her fingers into guns and pointed at her, "That's right! I'm back Princess!"

Carta set the cookies down, "Alright, enough fun time, we need to discuss something with you."

"About the field?" Deathly stole a chair to sit on.

"Yes," Golden Time came down from the tower with two stacks of files and her wings outstretched. She floated into a chair and her wings got back to normal, "We found some information on how you could help."

"Oh really?" she teased. "Come crawling back to little ol' me? The dainty Demigod of Springtime, Persephone? I'm flattered!"

She laughed like a maniac for a whole minute before Luigi spoke up, "Excuse me? Princess?"

"Hm?" Carta was currently munching on a cookie.

"We were wondering if we could clean up?"

"Of course!" she pointed down the center hall, "Take a right three doors down, we have separated baths and showers."

"And please don't walk on the carpet," Golden Time added as they quickly made way for the fresh hot water.

After they finished washing, the bros were surprised to find that their clothes had been cleaned and dried for them.

They then came back into the main hall to find Deathly Toll Bells on the floor.

"I can't do it," she whispered. "I can not do it alone."

Carta had a hand on her face, "Get up off the floor, Deathly, you're not helping anything at all."

She conceded and got off the floor to sit down in one of the chairs. Golden Time located the adventurers, "You want to know what happened?"

They nodded, Golden Time sighed, "We asked her if she could possibly eliminate the element of End in the field, she then tried but then gave up saying that there were too many laws interfering with this act.

"Pretty soon, Carta was trying to bribe her into doing it anyway, trying to get her to be an anarchist. Toll wouldn't accept it so she slowly splayed herself on top of the floor and kept still.

"I then realized that we were going no where and decided to grab a few more files from our filing room upstairs."

"So what are-a we going to-a do now?" asked Mario.

"I guess we'll call in Trial and Justice," she put a hand to her head too. "She's the Maiden of Law, the Ninth Spectrum, and we're going to need her to remove a few laws in order for Toll to extinguish the seal."

Luigi raised his hand, "Excuse me? But can we rest first? We've all been traveling all day, trying to find and revive you guys."

"Oh sure!" she dropped her hand. "Just go down the halls again and up to the second level, travel down that hall until you come to the fifth door on your left. Those would be the guests rooms."

"Thank you!" they thanked and ran back through the hall, ready for some rest at long last.

Later that night, as the entire island was cast with fake darkness to indicate nightfall, Mario awoke to hearing two familiar voices in the hallway. The door was slightly open, allowing some of the pure chamber lighting leak into the guest room that he was sharing with Luigi and Starlow.

He crept out of the cotton covers and sneaked towards the door to hear what the two people were saying in the hallway. The red plumber got down on his knees and leaned in closer to the doorway to listen in on the conversation.

"I'm telling you Gold, if we release her now then we can be done with the island and set those three off, back on their own adventure!"

"No! I refuse! If you release her now then we'll just be releasing all of that raw star power in this field! Do you know the consequences for such a feat?"

It was Princess Carta Mantua and Golden Time! What were they doing up so late at night? Mario peeked through the doorway to find the two Maidens walking side by side like old friends.

Carta looked like she was on the brink of frustration, she spoke with tight lips, and "I urge you to think again, our last hope to get out of here might be the final Maiden. Please Time's Golden Angel, I will beg for you to do this, please."

Golden Time just bowed her head; her face was a swirl of the mixed emotions known as fear, anger, unrelenting, and detachment. She answered, "No, Princess, you might take you billions of more years to put it through your thick skull to see that you must pace yourself when you have more than one thing on your plate."

Carta put her arms to her sides, "Please, don't make me beg you; I just want these long six months to be over. We're already in enough trouble as it is with the government, if we finish this early then we can chop off the hydra's main head before the rest regrow."

"No!" with a wave of her arm, Gold finished the conversation. "If we release her early then that means that we've officially made her the janitor! She's young enough already but do you want to put more stress on her shoulders?"

The space princess looked like she wanted to cry, "I'm really sorry, but I thank you-"

"Carta." Gold warned.

"-for your sacrifices, your many long progressed hours to help us all-"

"Carta!"

"-but I must urge you to reconsider!"

"I will not allow you to-" Gold suddenly stopped herself and looked at Carta, "You're not going to head straight into the storm?"

Carta looked at Gold weirdly, "Me? Upon Goshardna's heart no!"

Gold shrugged her shoulders awkwardly, "Kind-of…?"

"Well, after all these years, you didn't expect me to learn a few things?" the red head walked further down the hall and up towards the flight of stairs that would bring her up towards the third floor.

Golden Time stood there for a few more moments, still looking awkwardly at the floor as if she had embarrassed it and not Princess Carta. She finally followed Carta up the stairs, half of the bright light following her.

Mario relaxed when she was out of sight, falling back onto the floor with exhaustion. What had that been all about? Who was Princess Carta trying to release early? Could the Celestial Spectrums end it all right now if they could?

But before the plumber could dwell on the subject any longer, a long yawn escaped from him, calling him back to the ever-so comfy bed. He got up, crawled back under the covers, and slept through the rest of the night.

He forgot about the conversation in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to mention in the previous version that Celestial Spectrum is a title and can be plural as 'Spectrums'. It's really uneasy to look at I know, but that's the way it is.<strong>

**About Deathly- She REALLY WAS Persephone. Deathly however comes from a different timeline where Hades accidentally lost his grip on her during their journey to the Underworld and she got lost in the underground cave systems. Persephone went insane in the systems and the Earth was doomed to become a wasteland due to Demeter's search for he daughter. Once Persephone's Starshine kicked in, her mind had cleared but her vision of the world was clouded. She rose into the Celestial ranks with a new name and face, yet she did return to the gods some time later after her head was screwed back on straight.**

**Continued- Deathly is very goofy, yet she's not one to mess with. Being an actual demigod and star warrior has made her aware that she must look at both sides of the issue before launching into a fight. Deathly still loves flowers and all sorts of nature, she even visits her family regularly just to make sure everything is balanced in the household. Her element is End, or the ending of a story, or Death, which is quite the opposite of what Springtime is all about honestly. Yet, she's the most balanced out of the other spectrums, seeing that she's number eight and the middle spectrum.**

**I might bring in the next chapter tonight. Thanks again for providing support! I also have a new poll up for people to vote on which Celestial Spectrum is the best! Also, I have a FNAF story going on right now called Seven Night Goals, it's going to be really neat!**


End file.
